Safe In The Night
by speedmonkey
Summary: Divorces are never easy. Especially when you are still in love and left alone in the dark. SC


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that you know of. I just own the little Speedle babies and of course the bad guys.

Author's Note: So I haven't wrote Speed/Calleigh in like forever so I might be rusty. I just got sick of people talking about these certain rumors and people on TalkCSI that know you only talk shipper stuff in the shipper threads but they don't listen so HA! I'm writing a fic!

Spoilers: None

Title: Safe In The Night

Summary: Divorce's are never easy. They are probably the hardest things to get through especially when your still in love.

Safe In The Night Chapter 1

Tim sat down on his leather couch. 'Typical'. he thought to himself. A bachelor having a black leather couch in his apartment. Tim thought back to all the memories he had on this couch. Some good and some bad. The first time he was with Calleigh was on this couch. A lot of good memories came with this couch. He remembered when him and Calleigh were first married and she made him put it in storage so she could put in this ugly green couch in there living room. He laughed a little to himself as he remembered there fight about it which soon ended up in the bedroom. They could never stay mad at eachother for very long, which just didn't seem to be the case anymore obviously.

Everybody thinks that cop couples don't stay married long. Tim and Calleigh brought that fact to a screaming holt. They were married for eleven years which was a lot longer then some couples. They both took pride in there little achievement.

You make one little mistake. One little lapse of judgement and eleven years of happiness, dirty diapers, and anniversaries go right out the window. Tim never wanted to cheat, that was never his goal. His dad cheated on his mom and he saw what she went through. The drinking, the pills, and then adventually her death and he never wanted to cause another woman that kind of pain again. But he had a tough day at work, which was no excuse and he knew it but that was the one he had given Calleigh. That and he had one to many drinks. Tim sighed heavily as that day rang back through his mind.

_'Speed go home." Horatio said in his usual boss like tone. A tone that Tim had come to hate and love at the same time._

_Tim sighed, "That guys still out there because of me. I screwed up."_

_Horatio shifted positions and looked at his friend, "Speed go home to your wife and kids." he said as then as quickly as he came he was gone._

_Tim fully attended on going on home, he really did. But somehow he ended up at a night club and considering the fact that this was Miami and late on a Friday night the fact that he had found a stripper so quickly was no suprise._

_She had flashed him a smile one that reminded him of Calleigh and he was in before she even said one word to him. He bought her a few drinks and the simple conversation and mindless chatter led to making out in the back seat of his SUV which then ended in meaningless sex._

Tim was never that type of guy. He promised himself he would never cheat and yet he did. He promised himself he wouldn't cause someone else pain and yet he had. Tim had gone home that night in a daze and confessed to everything. He walked into his bedroom and leaned against the door frame. Calleigh was sitting up in bed with their youngest daughter Lilly's head resting on her leg as she read a romance novel, judging by the cover of the book. Tim never understood how she could read those kinds of books but of course that was coming from the guy who only read scientific novels.

Calleigh looked up at him with her reading glasses pushed down to the end of her nose which he had found very sexy. She flashed him a small smile and closed her book and before he knew what he was saying he spilled the beans. Just like...word vomit. It all came out like the rain in a hurricane. Couldn't be prevented and couldn't be stopped. He remembered exactly how Calleigh's face looked. Two years after all the fighting and then finally a some what non nasty divorce he could still remember the pain in her eyes and the way her smile had faded.

Tim sighed a little to himself and walked down the hall to his little girl's room. Lilly was 6 years old now and a spitting image of her mother except for the fact that she had Tim's eyes. Tim leaned against the door way and watched as his little baby angel hogged the whole bed. Her arms stretched out at the top and her legs sprawled out at the bottom. He felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered when Calleigh went into labor. Three months before her ninth month and both were scared out of there minds. Babies weren't supposed to be born at six months. But Lilly always did like to make herself known. Three months in an incubator and she was good to go. Lilly was there little trooper.

"Dad."

Tim snapped from his thought and quckly wiped his eyes before he turned his head to see his other daughter, Maggie who was know 10, their first born. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." she said quietly. Tim nodded and looked at her for a minute before clearing his throat quietly. He hated crying but what he hated most of all was letting his kids know how weak he was.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

Maggie shook her head, "Blake's still asleep."

Tim nodded, "Ok." he said as he closed Lilly's door quietly.

"Can I have some ice cream?" she asked.

Tim looked down at his watch, "Its 3:30 in the morning." he countered.

Maggie smirked, "And its a perfect time for ice cream." she said as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Tim smiled a little to himself, he quickly checked on Blake to make sure that the seven year old was asleep before turning down the hall and following Maggie to the kitchen.

TBC...

What do y'all think? Let me know in a review. Continue or not to continue that is the question.


End file.
